Episode 8041 (11th January 2018)
Plot Shell shocked Robert cannot believe what he's just witnessed. Whilst calling for an ambulance, he sees Lawrence has been catapulted from the mangled car. At the church, Harriet tells Laurel she's gone against her conscience. Robert is unable to open the car door to get to Rebecca. As Lachlan comes around, he fears Chrissie is dead. With Robert's help, Lachlan gets out the car which allows Robert to check on Chrissie and confirm she's still breathing. Lachlan notices Lawrence is missing and questions where his grandfather is. He spots Lawrence's body laying a few feet from the car. Laurel encourages Harriet to be kind to herself before she rushes into making any big decisions. At the crash site, Lachlan and Robert stand over Lawrence's body. Lachlan explains he's never seen anyone dead before - it's different to how he thought it would be. Lachlan removes his jacket and places it over Lawrence's head. Robert asks Lachlan what happened but they're interrupted when they hear Chrissie moan from the car. Robert assures Chrissie everything's going to be fine. Chrissie asks about Lawrence but Robert avoids telling her anything. Back in the village, Victoria tries to get hold of Robert. Pete informs Ross he's got him a job at the farm. Victoria reveals to stunned Diane that Robert has snatched Seb as the Whites were planning to flee the country to keep Robert away from his son. Robert refuses to let Seb lose his mum, but when he checks on unconscious Rebecca, he discovers she's bleeding heavily from a wound in her side. At the same time, Lachlan assures Chrissie everything will be alright but Chrissie knows it's not true. She tearfully tells her son she's always tried to keep him safe and make sure everything's okay. Chrissie wants Lachlan to reassure her everything's going to be okay but Lachlan is unable to. He informs Chrissie that Lawrence is dead and blames himself. Lachlan begs his mother to help him but suddenly she stops breathing. After apologising to his lifeless mother, Lachlan lets go of her hand and steps away from her. Through his sobs he shouts he's sorry. Moira is pleased Ross has taken up on her offer of a job and gives him back his shares in the farm. Victoria has learned of the Whites accident. Worried Belle inquires if Lachlan is okay but all Victoria knows is Rebecca is unconscious. Harriet phones the Bishop. A police officer is questioning shaken Robert about the accident when Victoria, Diane, Belle and Gerry arrive at the hospital. Victoria asks about Lawrence and Chrissie. Robert doesn't say anything but his reaction makes it clear they're dead. Belle and Gerry visit Lachlan, who has a punctured lung, and offer their condolences. Lachlan gives them his version of effects, omitting his role in the crash. Robert paces back and forth in the family room. He fears Rebecca won't make it and his son will grow up without knowing his mother just like he did. Dr Melville appears and explains that Rebecca is still in a critical condition and they suspect she may have internal bleeding. Robert can't believe he let this happen and blames Victoria for letting him go through with his cray idea of snatching Seb. Diane follows Robert out into the corridor. He can't work out how the accident occurred but soon suspects Lachlan might be at fault. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Melville - Joy Brook *Police Officer - Geoffrey Newland *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Unknown field *Skipdale Road *St. Mary's Church - Nave *The Woolpack - Corridor, bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors, waiting room, Lachlan's room, family room Notes *A paramedic and nurse are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Final appearance of John Bowe as Lawrence White and Louise Marwood as Chrissie White. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Harriet watches Cain and Moira bond over parenthood, and the experience makes her question herself. She later confides in Laurel that she is considering leaving the church. Ross comes to a decision; while a recent chain of events proves to have devastating consequences. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,660,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes